


Bright Lights

by Starfellwish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfellwish/pseuds/Starfellwish
Summary: Post Season 1. During 2x01. Alec goes to Magnus for comfort after the day's events.





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I thought the Malec scene for 2x01 held before the episode actually aired.

Alec entered Magnus’s loft, feeling empty and shocked at the day’s events.

He knows that he should be at the Institute, as it is on lockdown, but he felt a need to be here.

And so he sneaked out when no one was looking.

It wasn’t that hard, he jumped out of a window on the first floor of the Institute.

Anyways, as soon as he entered the loft, he saw Magnus’s shadow move in another room.

It got closer, and then he heard, “WHO HAS BOTHERED THE HIGH- Oh hey, Alexander.”

Alec’s eyes met Magnus’s and he said, “Hey, Magnus.”

Magnus asked gently, “How are you holding up?”

He gestured for Alec to follow him, and they went to go sit on a sofa.

He laid back against the red velvet pillow, and said, “I don’t know Magnus. It’s just, he’s my parabatai, right now I feel empty inside, I feel like there’s a part of me that is missing.”

Magnus said, “It’s ok, I understand. I know how close parabatai are, and how much they mean to each other. You and Jace would literally die for each other.” Alec looked to his hands folded in his lap and nodded. Then he looked up again.

Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ and his eyes were filled with such care, and honesty that Alec couldn’t help but stare back.

Magnus blinked and that shook Alec out of his trance and brought him back to the present. Back to his problems. He abruptly got up, and ventured to Magnus’ balcony where a beautiful view on New York City was awaiting him. He gestured for Magnus to follow him.

He studied the city, and said, “He could be anywhere. He could be right under my nose and I wouldn’t know.”

Magnus said, “That’s the thing about heroes, Alexander. They go through hardships and when they realize that there were shorter and easier ways that they could could’ve solved their problems, they wish they could have taken that path. But then they realize that the path that they took made them who they are. You will get Jace back, Alexander, I believe in you.”

Magnus tilted Alec’s face up to meet his, and they were getting closer to each other. Closer and closer….

Alec turned away. He internally cringed and yelled at himself. Why did he do that?

He turned back to Magnus, and saw hurt flash in his eyes. Alec felt the urge to comfort him.

He said, “The thing is Mags-” Magnus’ lips turned upward at that (Thank goodness, Alec thought, I needed to make him happy again.) “It’s just that I feel like that I've let them down. I'm supposed to protect them, both Izzy and Jace. And Clary I guess now, but by letting Jace go with Valentine, I’ve let them down. And I’m scared, Jace could be hurt right now. I don’t know if I’m doing my job correctly.”

Magnus said, “You did do your job correctly. But you’re not perfect, Alexander. You’re not responsible for Jace leaving. Jace left because he cares about everyone that he ended up saving. He did it to protect you, Alexander, you, Izzy, Clary, Simon. Hell, even me. It wasn’t anything that you did.”

Alec felt the tears rise up in his eyes, and furiously blinked them away.

He turned around and walked to another side of the balcony, and Magnus followed.

He took Alec by his shoulders and turned him around.

“Look, Alexander,” he said. The moonlight shone in his eyes. “When things get crazy, don’t push me away. I can help you, and I will. I’ll be here.”

Magnus put his hand on top of Alec’s, and they stared at each other. He moved his other hand to adjust Alec's jacket, who blushed and smiled, but didn't look away. Magnus smiled.

Eventually Alec couldn’t take it anymore, and captured Magnus’ lips in a fiery kiss.

He put his hands on Magnus’ muscular arms, as Magnus held his waist. Magnus smiled into the kiss, making Alec chuckle. Alec stopped so he can gasp for air, and kissed him right back again. Magnus led this the kiss this time, making Alec lean against the balcony for support.

Far above, the stars watched them, twinkling a little brighter at the display of love before them.

They knew that they had problems. They still had to discuss them, find Jace, stop Valentine, deal with Maryse, deal with the Shadowhunter-Downworlder divide, deal with what Camille said about them….

The list goes on and on, but Alec and Magnus knew that in the meantime, they would find solace and comfort in each other. Right now, Alec wanted to be with the man who had just wanted him to be himself, and Magnus wanted to be with the man who he had been charmed by the first time he set eyes upon him.

And so they kissed into the night, the moonlight reflecting upon them, above a city of bright lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> If you want to talk about the fanfic, or just Shadowhunters in general, you can catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starfellwish)!


End file.
